Together at last!
by Sinning Angel
Summary: James loves Lily. Lily hates James..or so she thinks. Watch as James gets her to fall in love with him, but wait she hates him so much, how could she possibly fall in love with him? How that is the question, and the answer is in this fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Together forever**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. It's all J.K. Rowling's.**

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans was sitting in the potions classroom, waiting for the class to start. It was the first class of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, were she was head girl along with James Potter…ugh!!

Sitting in front of her was her best friend Alice Walker On her other side was an empty chair, where her other best friend Lydia Brown was supposed to sit but unfortunately she caught a cold yesterday, because it had been raining and she missed the carriages so she had to run to catch up to everyone.

Professor Slughorn, a round man with a huge balding patch on the top of his head, walked into the classroom. He had his own club of favorites the "Slug club" of which Lily was a member she was always invited to his parties and so were Alice and Lydia, since they were all good students and did really well in school.

He was about to say something when the marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew appeared at the door. When Lily saw them she couldn't help but think, "Damn, I hoped they might have quit the class".

James walked in ahead of the rest of the Marauders and said, "Sorry, were late".

Slughorn just smiled and said, "It's alright! Now sit down".

"This can not be happening", thought Lily, "He usually yells at them at least a little!! He is going to invite James to the Slug club for sure he's only nice to Slug Club members…NOOO!!"

They probably would have been invited to join had they not played a prank in their first year, which involved fireworks, Snape's underpants, a room full of first years and exploding potion. It got very ugly.

Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down at the back. However James must have had a death wish because walked to the front and sat down on the seat next to Lily and he wrapped his arm around her chair

"So what are we making today?" he asked Slughorn. He was trying to make Slughorn forget about the whole N.E.W.T.'s are important speech. It worked.

"You will be attempting the Polyjuice potion; it will allow you to change shape to another human being, you put there DNA in the potion and then for one hour you are them!" answered professor Slughorn. "But before you get started I am going to assign partners to you. They will be your partners for the rest of the year and my decision is final I will not change my mind for any reason."

"First Alice Walker is paired with Sirius Black". Alice groaned and started gathering her things, because she knew Sirius would never move to the front.

"Remus Lupin with Peter Pettigrew, Dorcas Meadows with Severus Snape" Dorcas and Snape were the two most prejudiced Slytherin's in Hogwarts. Thankfully they were the only Slytherins in N.E.W.T. potions.

"Lydia Brown and Amos Diggory", Amos was a very obnoxious and annoying Hufflepuff. When you first met him you could kill him right then and there but after the first meeting you started avoiding him so you wouldn't have to hear him bugging you. Lydia was going to be MAD when she found out.

Lily looked around the classroom and noticed that she and James were the only ones left partner-less. Maybe someone else is sick, so I'll be paired with him…or her! I don't care who it is I just can not be paired with James Potter, thought Lily anxiously even as she thought she knew it was hopeless.

Slughorn announced the last pair, "Lily Evans and James Potter". Hearing what she feared the most she stood up and said, "NO!! I can not be paired with that prat!!"

Everyone stared at her but she didn't care. She stared at Slughorn, waiting for an answer. He looked at her and said, "Sorry Lily but my decision is final".

"But you can't just pair me up with him!!" She tried to protest. But unfortunately Slughorn wouldn't listen.

She sat down again with this miserable 'I am being tortured' look on her face. James opened his mouth to say something but before one word could come out of his mouth Lily said, "shut-up".

James nodded and sighed. He got up and started grabbing some of the ingredients they needed but didn't have.

When he came back, Lily groaned and stood-up. James stared at her and she asked "what?" in an annoyed tone. James shook his head and turned his attention back the potion.

"So how do we get started?" he asked her.

Lily looked at him and groaned. She knew she would have to do all the work this year. She gave an even more annoyed look and instead of answering just got started on the potion.

When the bell rang Slughorn asked James, Lily, Alice and Amus to stay back.

Alice and Lily exchanged a glance wondering what he wanted. All four of them walked to the front of the classroom. "Here", he said, "These are invitations to my start of the term party. You are allowed to bring date. Oh and Lily please give this to Lydia"

Alice and Lily grabbed their invitations and walked out of the room. James behind them. "What class do you have next?" he asked Lily.

"None of your business", she answered. At the same time Alice said, "Transfiguration".

Lily glared at Alice. "So do I", said James, "I'll walk with you".

They walked on in silence. Finally they reached their classroom. "Will you go to the ball with me?" he asked Lily. The look on his face said that he really didn't care either way, but inside he was really nervous.

Lily seeing the look of indifference on his face said, "Sure ill go out with you", James smiled. "In your dreams". She rolled her eyes, annoyed and walked into the classroom.

An expression of hurt crossed his features for a second and then he too walked into the classroom.

A/N: Plzzzzzzzzzzzz review and tell me if its worth continuing..!!


	2. A date in the lake

**Chapter 2: A date in the lake..**

A/N:aka.arty.1999

Stinkin Sammy Jay

chicagogirl15455

thanxx for reviewing my first chapter..!!

Lily and Alice sat with Lydia in the common room. Lydia was complaining about being paired up with Amos Diggory in Potions. She hated both the subject and her partner. The only reason she had made it this far was because of Lily.

While Lydia was ranting about how boring potions was and what a prat Diggory was, Lily was looking around the common room.

She saw the Marauders, sitting in a corner discussing something quietly. She knew they were planning there annual start of term prank. It always happened on the second day of lessons. The whole day the school would sit around in fear waiting for something to happen.

The prank could happen at any time, morning afternoon or even the middle of the night.

Everyone lived in fear of that day. Everyone but her. For some odd reason she was never effected by their pranks.

Like last year when they had enchanted all every plate of food, to fly over to the Slytherin table and drop the food on them. When they tried running out of the hall, they were just bounced back until they said the magic words. No one else could get out either. After awhile, the Slytherins finally figured out the pass code, 'Pretty please with a cherry on top.'

They all ran cut of the hall. Then food started spilling all over everyone. Even the teachers. Everyone but Lily. Instead of spilling all over her, whenever she thought of a type of food it would come to her and if it was not in the great hall at the time it would just appear out of no where. The same thing happened during lunch and dinner. The Marauders got a month's detention for that stunt.

Even though she made a big show of disliking them and their pranks deep deep deep deep deep deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep down she thought they were cool, but she would never admit that to Potter. His ego was already big enough.

She looked up and realized that both Alice and Lydia had stopped talking. They were both string at her. "What?" she asked them

"You were staring at Potter!" answered Lydia, accusingly.

"I was just wondering what their start of term prank would be!!" replied Lily.

"Oh" they both said together.

"Well it's going to be something good, that's for sure!! I mean it's our last year, there going to want it go off with a bang", suggested Alice.

"Yeah", agreed Lily.

"Hey, it's almost midnight and im tired, im going to bed!!" announced Lydia.

She walked up the stairs to their dormitory with Lily and Alice not far behind.

The Marauders sat in the common room, in a dark corner where hopefully no one would notice them. They were planning their start of term prank, and they didn't want anyone to hear them.

Sirius and Remus were having a serious but quiet argument about some of the finer details of the plan. Peter was just doodling on a piece of paper and James was staring at Lily.

She was listening to Lydia say something and was doing her homework. After a few minutes she out her books away and just sat back. Lydia kept talking and Lily started looking out of the common room. James looked away he didn't ant her to think he was staring at her, which he was…but still.

He interrupted Sirius and Remus' argument and said, "I think we should have the prank on Saturday instead of tomorrow".

"What are you crazy?" asked Sirius, "We always have our prank tomorrow! Its tradition!"

"I know and it's getting kind of predictable!" answered James.

"No its tradition!"

"Yeah so we get to see everybody squirm tomorrow and we won't even do anything, so they'll be all scared tomorrow and then on Saturday we will surprise them! It'll be like playing two pranks!"

"But still…6 years…"

"Let's vote on it!" said Remus interrupting the argument before it could progress any further.

"Sure, Moony", agreed James, "I vote Saturday".

"Same here", said Remus.

"Me too!" said Peter.

"Fine, we can do it on Saturday" said Sirius giving in.

The next day, James and the other Marauders walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. While stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast he gat a great idea.

He stood up and used the Sonorous charm on himself so that his voice could become louder he announced, "Today we Marauders will not be pranking you. So you can't take off that muggle protective gear".

He sat back down and turned his attention back to his food.

Soon enough he realized that Sirius and Peter were glaring at him. "What?" he asked them.

"Why the hell did you tell them that we weren't going to prank them?" Asked Sirius, anger evident in his voice.

"Because they'll think we were lying", replied James as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lily and her friends sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Five minutes after they started eating James stood up and announced, "Today we Marauders will not be pranking you. So you can take off that muggle protective gear".

Students in the great hall started discussing it. No one knew if it was real or just part of the prank.

Lily and her friends were also discussing this. "I don't think its real, they probably just want to catch us off guard", stated Lydia. She was wearing a plastic rain coat, a helmet and held an umbrella in her hand.

"I think your right", agreed Alice. She was wearing a raincoat, a mask, helmet, boots, and knee-pads and was also holding an umbrella. She always got the worst of the prank, or so she said.

"No I think he was telling the truth. There too stupid to come up with something that smart on their own. They're trying to manipulate people into thinking that they will play a prank but they won't so it'll be like playing a prank but it won't really be prank, so they wont get into trouble", objected Lily. She was the only student in the great hall-minus the Marauders- wearing a normal uniform. It made her stand out.

"Huh?" said Alice confused. Lydia looked just as confused.

"In a nut-shell, they're trying to get people to believe that they will play a prank but they won't", explained Lily.

"Ohhh…" they both said together.

"Let's have some fun today", announced Lily a weird look on her face.

What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Well since the Marauders are taking a day off, why don't we prank everyone instead?"

"Just open question, who are you and what ave you done with Lily Evans?" asked Lydia.

"So I can't have some fun everyone once in awhile?"

"If you want to have fun you should go on a date with me!" said someone from behind. It was James Potter.

"Potter, I don't know how I can make it any less obvious; I HATE YOU!" shouted Lily, "So stop asking me out!"

"Come on Evans. You know you want me! You can't hide behind that mask forever!"

A group of spectators started gathering around them. But lily and James couldn't care less; they were used to crowds gathering whenever they fought.

"Yeah right, I would rather go out with the giant squid!"

"So then do it!"

"What?"

"GO out with the giant squid!"

"And how do you propose I do that? Incase you haven't noticed I can't breathe underwater and the giant squid can't exactly come out of the water whenever it feels like it!"

"You're smart, you'll think of something!"

"And why should I?"

"Then go out with me!"

"I thought we already got to that part, that is not happening!"

"Then you have no other option but the giant squid!"

"You know what, I will!"

"You'll go out with me?"

"I was talking about the giant squid!"

"Fine"

"Fine...and since you seem to be on such good terms with it, tell it to be there on Saturday, five-thirty!"

With that Lily left the great hall, with Lydia and Alice right behind her.

** xXThe end chapter 2Xx**

**A/N: Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz review...this is only my first chapter fanfic so it would be great for some feedback...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/n: where ever u see this 9090909090 the POV of the characters are changing. I dont know why but when i try to put anything else n it doesnt work. oh and the POV switches between James and Lily.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily was sitting in her dorm room, trying to do her homework but couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept going back to the fight she had had with Potter that morning. Finally Alice and Lydia came to put her out of her misery.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office", announced Alice.

"Why?", asked Lily.

"I don't know", she answered, "she just told me to tell you and James that she wanted to see you in her office right away."

"Oh and we already told James, he's probably waiting for you in the common room", added Lydia.

"Oh, well than I guess I had better go, bye", Lily said, before walking out of the room.

909090909090909090

After dinner, James was sitting in the common room, on one of the good chairs by the fire place when Alice spotted him.

She went over to him and said, "Professor McGonagall wants to see you and Lily, together, in her office". then without waiting for an answer or a sign to show that he had indeed heard him, she walked away.

'_Should I wait for her or go alone_?' wondered James, '_well I guess Alice went to call her so I guess I should wait'._

He stood by the staircase leading to the girl's dormitory for a few seconds and then went back to his armchair by the fire.

9090909090909090

A few minutes later Lily walked down the staircase, spotted him seated in an armchair. She went over to him, grabbed is arm and pulled him into a standing position. Then she walked over to the portrait hole, seeing that he wasn't behind her she asked, "What are you waiting for, a personalized invitation?"

"No, actually I was waiting for you", he replied.

They walked more than half the way in an uncomfortable silence, with James asking questions trying to break it. Unfortunately for him, Lily was not in the mood to answer them.

They finally reached McGonagall's door and James knocked. He heard the professor say "Come in", and he opened the door. They both entered.

"Sit down", said McGonagall.

Lily and James sat down wondering why she had called them both.

"Well, first I wanted to say that I am truly ashamed of you!!", said, no shouted McGonagall, "You are the head boy and head girl! You are supposed to be role models for all your fellow students and instead of acting like human beings you were acting like animals!!"

Lily cringed, she was absolutely mortified. '_Thank god, she wasn't in the great hall this morning!_', she thought, '_Otherwise I don't know what she would have done'_

"I trust you will not do it again. If you do then I will be forced to take your badges!!" she continued, "have I made myself clear?"

"Crystal", answered James.

She gave him one of her looks, the kind she only wore when she was extremely angry. Ones James had recieved fairly often.

"Well, there is one more thing I wanted to tell you about," announced McGonagall, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to inform you that the special head dormitories are ready, you each will have your own bedroom and bathroom, you will however have to share a bathroom, on the third floor there is statue of two trolls, when you reach the statue say the password, "snidget" and it will open up, revealing a staircase, by following it you will find your rooms, any questions?"

"Do we have to stay in the heads room?" asked Lily. Sharing a room with Potter did NOT seem like a good idea.

"Well, no, it is strictly optional, but I'm sure after all the hard work the house-elves put into it I'm sure the would appreciate you staying there" she answered.

"When do we move in?" asked James.

"If you both give your consent then your things will be moved there while you are doing your rounds and then when your done you can go straight there" she answered, "So do you both give your consent?"

"Yes!", they both answered at once.

"Well, then you can go now. Oh and you may change the password whenever you want".

9090909090090990909

James and Lily were almost done with patrolling for the night. They were both anxious to see their new rooms. They only needed to patrol for half an hour more and then they would finally be done. James had wanted to blow-off patrolling all together but Lily wouldn't let him.

Again both of them were not talking to each other, and the silence to James was torture.

He couldn't wait to get back, and go see the marauders just so he could see if he still had a voice.

Finally the silence became unbearable. He just had to break it. So he asked, "Well, are you really going to go through with it?".

"Go through with what?" she asked, even though she knew what he was talking about.

He looked at her with a smirk, "You know!", he said.

"No, I don't know".

"Well then I guess, I'll have to tell you, I mean remind you, well really I wanted to ask you, are you going to go on a date with the giant squid?"

"Yeah, I guess", she answered.

"What? But you could get hurt!"

"Oh stop pretending you care."

"What do you mean pretend, I really do care!"

He really did mean it and he always had, he just hadn't realized something until now. He loved her, yes he James Potter loved Lily Evans. Padfoot was not going to be happy.

A/n: to any readers I once had ( I'm sure you've lost interest by now) I'm really sorry for taking so long to update…I promise I wont take as long between the rest of the chapters..!! Please review..!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This ones for hpandbb4ever, for no reason.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Lily and James walked toward the state of the trolls and said the password, "snidget" and a staircase was revealed just like McGonagall had said it would.

They went down the steps and entered their common room. It was amazing. The official Hogwarts Monogram was painted on the wall on top of the fire place. The room was decorate in Gryfyndor colors, Scarlet and gold. There were a few arm chairs and a sofa, in one corner of the room was a huge bookshelf. It was stacked with books on all topics.

'_The room is probably the colors of the houses of the two heads, since Potter and I are both in Gryfyndor, the room is scarlet and gold_,' thought Lily, '_It looks a lot like the Gryfyndor common room, except of course that its smaller and it has the bookshelf _'.

After walking around the room twice she plopped into an armchair. It was so cozy.

"If the common room is his great, I wonder how awesome the bedrooms are", said James, reminding Lily there was more to see. He walked towards hid bedroom, and she walked toward hers.

The door had her name, Lily Evans, written on it. She quickly opened the door, curious to see her new room. There was a king sized bed, a desk, another bookshelf albeit a bit smaller than the one in the common room. There were two doors inside the room. She pulled one open, it was a walk in closet and it was humongous. Her clothes were already inside. In one corner there was a dressing table. Remembering the other door, she went towards it. She opened the door, it was a bathroom, and it was huge!! It was done in a peach, and had a Jacuzzi. Wow, a Jacuzzi!!

She walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto her bed, 'No way I'm giving all this up for Potter.'

9090909099090909090909090909

James opened the door to his room and is mouth fell open in surprise. The room was done in Gryfyndor colors. On the walls were posters of his favorite Quiditch players. And he had a special stand just for his broom stick.

'This is amazing!!', he thought, 'The room any Quiditch player would dream of having.'

Then he opened, one of the two other doors I his room. The door led to a bath room. There was this huge tub in the bathroom. It was more like a swimming pool than a tub.

Not able to resist the urge, he filled the tub and jumped in.

The next morning Lily woke up and saw that she was in a strange room. She looked around and then realized that this was her new room in the heads dormitory.

She looked at the alarm clock on her side table and realized it was time for breakfast. She took a shower and dressed.

She went into the common room and saw that James was waiting for her. She walked out of the room without giving him a second glance.

At breakfast, Lily and her friends were sitting at the end of the table, with the Marauders sitting a few seats away from them.

She was telling them about the heads room, when the warning bell for the first class ran.

They got up and were shuffling out of the great hall, with the marauders behind them, when Paul Gordon, Ravenclaw Quiditch team captain walked came up to her.

"Lily, I know this is kind of last minute but I was wondering if you wanted to go to Slughorn's party with me, tonight?"

"Your not afraid that the giant squid will kill you if you go out with me?" she teased. She didn't want to go out with him, but she didn't know how to say no.

"Hey. it's a squid it can't breathe out of water so I figure I'll be safe if I don't go near the lake", he answered, in the same joking manner. He flashed her a cocky grin.

"She can't go out with you" , said Potter interrupting there conversation.

"Actually Paul, I would love to go with you." announced Lily, while glaring at Potter.

"Great", he answered, "How about we meet outside the great hall around seven?"

"Sure", replied Lily, "well I have to go, don't want to be late for class".

"Yeah, bye", said Paul.

Lily walked out of the great hall talking with Alice and Lydia.

909090990090909090909090909

James caught up to Lily and asked, "Your really going out with Jordan? How can you go out with a prat like him?"

"Look whose talking", said Lily and walked away from him.

After she was out of sight, he banged his head on the wall, ten times. He couldn't help but wonder why she was going out with Jordon. He was an even bigger prat than him.

He started walking towards his next class, and professor McGonagall looked surprised as he entered, because he was on time. He just sat at a seat towards the back and started doodling on a piece of parchment instead of taking notes.

A/n: sorry about the last chapter, i know it was really confusing. I didnt know that (these; dont know what there called) get removed. I'll get it fixed, dont worry.

Oh and please dont forget to review. hopefully ill have the next chapter up faster.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I dont own this

Chapter five:

Lily and her friends were in the heads dormitory getting dressed for the ball. Alice and Lydia weren't actually supposed to be in there but they had persuaded Lily into letting them use her bathroom to get ready since there were so many girls waiting to use the one in their dorm.

She finally agreed so they were busy getting ready. Alice ad Lydia were almost done but Lily couldn't even select the right dress. She had brought quite a few with her, and she didn't feel like wearing any of them. So Alice was helping her, while Lydia finished doing her make-up.

"You should wear the green one, it'll go great with your eyes", said Alice.

"Which green one?", asked Lily, "I have two"

"The one with the butterfly sleeves", answered Alice.

Lily glanced at it and said, "I don't know, its kind of short"

"So?", asked Lydia, finally emerging from the bathroom, "Its not like you can't charm it to make it longer"

True. She could make it longer, but still, she didn't feel like wearing it.

"Come on Lily", urged Lydia, "At this rate you'll never find the right dress"

"Well-" began Lily, but Alice cut her off, saying, "Come on, at the very least try it on!"

"Okay, fine" answered Lily.

After putting the dress on (and after lengthening the skirt) she had to admit that it did look great, so she didn't change out of it.

Twenty minutes later, they was finally ready. They walked out of Lily's room to find the Marauders, sitting in the common room.

5-5-5-5-5-5

The Marauders, were sitting in the Head's room playing exploding snap. They had all originally been playing in the Gryfyndor common room, when James had seen Lily, Alice and Lydia walk out of the room. Knowing that they were probably going to get ready in the Lily room, he decided they should go there too.

So Sirius, Remus and Peter, got their clothes and they all headed towards James' room. They were ready in ten minutes and so decided to continue playing exploding snap. During their fifth game, he heard the door to Lily's room open and saw her and Alice and Lydia walking out. He couldn't take his eyes off of Lily. She was wearing a green dress, that looked amazing with her eyes.

"What?", asked Lily and he realized that he had been openly staring at her.

"Nothing, Evans", he answered coolly, Hiding his embarrassment.

"Well, I have to go meet Frank, so bye", said Alice and left.

Sirius was flirting with Lydia who had a disgusted look on her face. She had hated him since first year, when he had thrown a dung bomb into her potion.

Peter and Remus had already left, so all that left were him and Lily. Not counting Sirius and Lydia because they looked like they were going to be awhile.

James looked at his watch and saw that it was seven-fifteen. He stood up and said, "I guess I'm going too".

Lily got up to leave with him. They walked in silence the whole way.

A/n:I know...really short chapter...but the next one will be longer..i hope..

anyway..please review..i only got one review for the last chapter..

im not going to continue this story if no one wants to read it, review if u lyk it and flame if u dont!!


	6. Time to partay!

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Muddy worm: thanks for the advice. Your review made me laugh.

A/n: Chapter 6 is here and the rest are not far off. Ive already written uptill chapter 11. Now i just have to finish Chapter 12.

**Chapter 6: Party time**

Lily walked toward Paul, who was standing in the doorway of Professor Slug horns office. As she reached him she said, "Hi"

"Hey", he answered, "You look very nice"

"Thanks", said Lily blushing a bit, "You don't look so bad yourself"

He smiled, and asked, "shall we go in"

"Sure", Lily replied.

They walked into the office.

She looked around the room, surprised. The decorations were wonderful, and the food look delicious. The room was triple the normal size of an office. Everyone looked like they were already having an amazing time.

Suddenly she saw James dancing with Katie Parker, a hufflepuff, who was well-known for her experience among boys, most girls hated her, though the boys had a completely different opinion.

She started feeling really weird, kind of angry and annoyed. Trying to distract herself she asked Paul to dance. She forgot about James as she was dancing.

Two hours later, she finally walked off the dance floor, and took a seat next to Alice. Paul went to go get her some drinks.

"Have you seen Lydia anywhere?", asked Alice as soon as she sat down.

"I'm not sure", she answered, "I think I saw her on the dance floor, but it could have been someone else, I want really paying attention".

"Oh right" answered Alice. Looking around trying to spot her somewhere.

"If your looking for Brown, she's dancing with Sirius", said someone from behind. It was Potter.

"Yeah, right", snorted Lily. There was no way Lydia would ever dance with Sirius.

"See for yourself", he said pointing in their direction.

As Lily and Alice looked at them their mouths fell open in surprise. Lydia and Sirius dancing. It just didn't make any sense. They couldn't stand each other normally.

"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you so", said James, a bit smugly.

"Oh, why don't you just shut-up", shot back Lily.

Before James could retort Paul appeared with some drinks. Lily stood up and said, "Come on, lets get something to eat". Without waiting for a reply she walked towards the buffet table.

Paul shrugged and followed her.

6-6-6-6-6

James watched Lily walk away with Jordon. He turned and walked the other way, where his date, Katie, was sitting, at a table with the Marauders and their dates.

He sat down at he table, with his head in his hands. He was extremely bored. Katie was a good dancer and he was sure she would help him make Lily jealous, but she was such a bore. All she could talk about was what everyone else was wearing and who they were with. It was getting on his nerves.

He stood up and said, "I'm going to go get myself a drink, you want to come with, Moony? "

At first Remus said no, but after some persuading from James, he gave in.

On their way to the refreshment table he asked James, "Why did our drag me away from there?"

"They were driving me nuts", replied James, "I was getting sick of all that gossiping. I had to get out of there or I would have cracked".

"What?", said a voice from behind them. It was Lily. "Did I hear you correctly? Your not having fun on your date with Parker".

"Yeah, you did" answered James, coolly, "You have a problem with that?"

"No, none at all, don't think your so great that everyone cares about your love life."

"I don't recall ever saying anyone did, though I know one person who cares more about her image than anything else"

"Excuse-me?"

"Aren't you going out with the giant squid so no one thinks you're a coward"

"I don't see how that is any of your business"

"Well, I think it is, I mean you are my future girlfriend"

"In your dreams", snorted Lily, "I wouldn't ever go out with you. Heck, I'd rather go out with the giant squid than you, doesn't that tell you something?".

"Like what exactly?"

"That I do NOT want to go out with you and never will"

A crowd started to gather around them.

Apparently deciding that the fight had gone on long enough, Remus interrupted them by saying, " You are head boy and girl, you're supposed to be setting an example for the rest of the school, not fighting"

Lily realized where and who she was and so with one last glare in James direction, she left.

6-6-6-6-6-6

Lily woke up in the morning, with a smile on her face, but as soon as she remembered the events of the previous evening and what she was supposed to do today, the smile turned into a frown.

She looked at the alarm clock and realized that it was already 10 o 'clock. She only had a few hours to think of a charm that would help her breathe under water. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Review!! 


	7. A much awaited date

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to updae, i've been trying to hurry but, well school has been coming in the way. I'm hoping that i finish this story by june because i doubt i'll be getting much time in the summer vacations. So yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot line and some OCs. Thats it. Also no profit has been made in the making of this story, so please dont sue.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: A much awaited date 

James sat in the great hall, smirking at everyone. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat next to him, his expression mirrored on his their faces. Everyone assumed it was just because of Lily's date with the giant squid that they were smirking but they were wrong. So wrong.

"Did you put the enchantment on the bacon?" asked Sirius, double checking.

"Yes", answered Remus patiently, "And we made sure that the charm could not affect us and everything else too"

"You didn't forget to put one on Lily did you?"

"Yeah we…Oh no! James I think we forgot to put a protective charm on her", said Remus tentatively.

"You what? How could you forget?"

"Well, we didn't forget, not exactly, we usually do put a spell on her bed, which causes the sleeper to be unaffected but, we did that this time to only we did it on the wrong bed."

"Well, what the hell should I do now?", asked James, trying not to panic, "If she gets pranked she'll never forgive me."

"Well there's only one thing you can do" said Sirius, an amused grin on his face.

"What?"

"Follow her around and whenever someone with that look on their face comes near her, make sure that person doesn't talk to her", answered Remus.

James groaned. "Isn't there any other way?"

"Nope", said Sirius, his grin growing larger.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going, she's leaving the great hall", said James with a sigh, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Lily was talking to Lydia and Alice as she walked out of the Great Hall, when suddenly James stopped her and asked, "So what are you doing today?" 

"None of your business" , she answered with a glare.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you don't want to tell me, I'll find out soon enough".

"How?"

James just shrugged and said, "Come on lets go"

"Where?"

"Wherever you were just about to go"

"Who said you could come with me?", Alice and Lydia had already left, after being friends with Lily for years they knew that she did not need there help when she had a fight with James and so there was no reason for them to stick around. Heck it was probably better if they didn't.

"No one"

For a long moment Lily just stared at him in disbelief. He was so annoying. Then she said, "Fine, you want to come, then come".

James just said, "OK" calmly, and followed her.

* * *

When James and Lily entered the library, James groaned. If there was one place he absolutely despised it was the library. Somethng that everyone in the school already knew. 

"Only you could stand to be in the library on a Saturday", he said. Which was true the library was practically empty.

"I need to do some no research, and anyway no ones making you stay, heck ill be happier if you don't"

"That's okay I'll stay anyway".

'This probably is the best place for her anyway, I mean it is basically empty', thought James.

Lily rolled her eyes and walked towards a shelf of books, James followed her, he looked at the titles of some of the books that she was looking at and figured that she still hadn't found a way to stay out of water.

"Here", he said taking some gillyweed out of his pocket.

"What is that?", she asked looking at it like it was something extremely gross.

"It's gillyweed, it'll help you breathe under water, for at least one hour."

"And I'm actually supposed to believe that?"

"Yes"

" Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't trust you"

"You can check with Professor Sprout if you don't believe me"

Lily looked at the gillyweed, disbelievingly, and then at James. Finally she said, "If it doesn't work I'm going to kill you"

"Don't worry, I wont give you a chance to do way with me so soon", said James, with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, since there is nothing else to do here, we should go"

"Yeah, but…how come…I mean shouldn't someone have come by now, to tell us to shut up I mean?"

"Don't you know? The old librarian retired and they haven't had time to get a new one, so until the new one comes no one is allowed to take books out of the library".

"Oh"

"I can't believe you didn't even notice".

"Yeah, well, I don't hang out all day in the library, unlike some people"

Lily glared at him.

"Uh…so where do you want to go now?", said James quickly changing the subject.

"Outside"

"Why?"

"Because" was all the answer she gave him.

* * *

James and Lily sat underneath the birch tree, by the lake. They were just sitting quietly, staring up at the sky. Both lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly Terra Parker a Hufflepuff second year, came over to them. 

"Lily', said Terra. There was a dazed look on her face which James quickly recognized was because of their prank and so he quickly interrupted her. She turned to him and said, "I cant go to sleep without my teddy bear, Mr. Fuzzy, every night".

When she finished speaking the look on her face went away and look confused until she realized what she had just said. She turned red and quickly ran away, while the people who had heard her started laughing at her.

Lily looked suspiciously at James and asked, "What was that all about?"

James shrugged, but said nothing.

When Lily continued to look suspicious he said, "Isn't it time for your date?"

* * *

Lily looked at her watch and groaned. She went behind some trees and stripped down to her bating suit, which she wore underneath her regular clothes. Then she quickly transfigured her towel into a rock and put it next to her clothes. 

She quickly jumped into the lake, and started chewing on some gillyweed. People on the grounds saw her and a crowd began to form around the lake. She quickly finished the gillyweed and jumped into the water. At first nothing happened and she grew worried and was about to resurface when suddenly she felt something around her neck.

There were gills there. And her hands and feet began to transform into flippers. It was amazing. Swimming like this was so much fun. After a few more minutes of swimming she realized her friends were probably worrying about her, so she surfaced, waved towards her friends and dove back into the water.

She started going deeper and deeper. She was having an amazing time. Who new there was s much to see, so many beautiful things, underneath the surface. Suddenly she saw the giant squid, and froze. Then she realized that it wouldn't do anything to her if she didn't go to near him.

For the rest of her hour, she swam around the lake. Finally when she felt the gills and flippers disappearing she hurriedly resurfaced. When she came out of the water most people gathered there started cheering and clapping. Everyone was impressed. This was going to be something that they would all definitely remember. There was a huge amount of people who wanted to talk to her, even though she didn't even know them, and congratulate her, and so it took her awhile to break free. Finally she got through the crowd and started going back to the common room, James right on her tail.

When they reached their common room, James said, "congrats".

"Thanks", replied Lily, "oh and thank-you for the gillyweed, I couldn't have stayed under for so long without it"

James shrugged in reply.

Lily started walking toward her room, when James asked, "Will you go out with me?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? No, I will not go out with you. Get this in your thick skull, I do not like you and I never will, so stop asking me", said Lily angrily. Her good mood instantly turning into an angry one. She went into her bedroom and slammed the door but not before she heard James mutter, "I was just asking"

She rolled her eyes at his words and flopped onto her bed.

* * *

A/n: The more reviews i get the faster i'll update, the less the longer it will take me!! The desicion is yours. 


	8. Too bad not everyone is divine

**Chapter 8: Too bad not everyone is divine. **

**A/n:** **Here it is..chapter 8..finally. sorry i took so long to update but i had no time to update as school was winding up. Now that finals have started and im doing anything i can think of to avoid studying i have ALOT of time. lol.**

James was in his room, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. He was feeling miserable because Lily had once again turned him down. Even though he had stopped being an arrogant prick, her words not his, and had changed ALOT, she still wouldn't go out with him; she hadn't even noticed how much he had changed. Which stung alot, considering he had changed because of her.

Out of the blue, he heard Sirius' voice calling his name. He took a small mirror, out of his pocket, and instead of his own reflection saw Sirius staring back at him.

"Where are you?", asked Sirius, "Lily is in the great hall, having dinner, Moony is making sure that no one comes near her but…well you might want to get here, just in case".

"On my way", said James, 'If Lily's pranked she'll never forgive me', he thought, while he ran all the way to the great hall.

As soon as he got inside, he saw that nothing had happened…yet, he hurried toward them. Remus bent down to pick something up, as the same time as the girl who was sitting next to Lily, turned around, James immediately saw from her expression that she was under the spell, he started running toward them but…he was too late.

He reached Lily just as she said, "I really, really like James Potter."

Everyone in hearing distance turned to stare at her, while she just blinked a few times, before she realized what she had just said.

She got up from the table to see Potter behind her and couldn't resist the urge to slap him. Then she walked out of the great hall, acting like nothing had happened.

Professor McGonagall stood up and was about to go down and lecture the pair when Dumbledore stopped her by saying, "No, they must learn how to sort out their own problems". She had no choice but to sit back down.

-8-8-8-8-

Lily was lying on her old bed in Gryffindor tower. There was no point in going to the heads dorm because James would be there and she really didn't want to see him.

She was surprised that she wasn't actually feeling angry, I mean she was but not that much, she was just mad, not furious like she should be, instead she felt embarrassed and…hurt. Though she had no idea why. She probably should have expected him to do something like this to her. He was James Potter after all.

Putting a spell on her to make her say that was the least she should have expected from him. That insufferable toe-rag. The nerves of him, making her lie and say that. Well she wasn't going to bend down and let him know that he had gotten to her, oh no, she was not.

She was going to act like nothing was wrong, which would probably bother him a lot, and of course she would ignore him.

-8-8-8-8-

James was walking around the castle, with no idea where he was actually going.

He kept thinking about what had just happened and that Lily would never forgive him. Even though he hadn't actually done anything wrong, well not on purpose anyway. He had tried to make sure that nothing happened to her but it did and he couldn't help it.

He looked u for a second and saw Lily standing somewhere ahead of him, he looked around and realized that he was in the place where they usually started patrolling from. He had thought that she was going to skip today, and so he was going to as well.

As soon as he got in hearing distance Lily said coldly, "You're late Potter". James opened his mouth to say something, but she glared at him so intensely that he closed it. James groaned, this was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/n: Thanks to Joho and hpandbb-forever for being the only people who reviewed the last chapter, this ones for you both!!


	9. Surprise Surprise!

**A/n: I meant to put this chapter up earlier but my internet wasnt working properly. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 9: Surprise, Surprise

On Halloween, Lily was eating breakfast with Alice and Lydia. There was a Hogsmeade trip planned today and the three were going to spend time with each other this time, instead of going with a date.

After finishing breakfast, they walked out of the great hall and waited for Filch to check that there names were on the list and then let them go.

While in line Lily saw Potter, and her blood boiled. Every time she saw him she got so angry. He was so infuriating. Seeing him reminded her of torturous having to perform duties was. Especially patrolling. They had to walk together for an hour and a half every day, neither of them saying a word. Or he would try to start a conversation and then would shut up when he saw the look on Lily's face.

They did not speak to each other at all, not even to argue. Well, unless you consider the one time when he skipped patrolling, and didn't even bother to come up with a good excuse. The next day Lily had yelled herself hoarse at him but he didn't even care. All he did was shrug.

"Lily, have you actually heard even one word that we said?" asked Lydia, shaking Lily out of her thoughts.

"Sure I did", she answered, and hen quickly changed the topic, "Isn't it great to get out of the Hogwarts for awhile?"

"Don't try to change the subject", said Alice, "What were you thinking about? James perhaps?"

"No, of course not!" she answered, "Why would I be thinking about that prick?"

"Sure we believe you", said Lydia, in a tone that clearly stated that they did not.

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, I was but only torturous bad patrolling with him is".

"I can't believe your still obsessing over that." said Lydia.

"Maybe if you forgave him, it wouldn't be so bad", suggested Alice.

"Forgive him? No way! He doesn't deserve to be forgiven." said Lily.

"Come on! You can't hold a grudge forever. And anyway I think he's genuinely sorry. After you left the great hall, everyone was laughing but the Marauders just groaned and James was about to go after you but Remus stopped him", said Alice.

"He probably just wanted to rub it in my face" Lily countered.

"I don't think so", said Lydia, "He seemed sincere enough to me".

"Sure he did", said Lily.

"I mean it, sure he mostly acts like a prat, but he's changed a lot this year. He has a good side, you just have to search for it", contradicted Lydia.

"How can you search for something that doesn't exist?" retorted Lily.

"Oh just forget about it. Were supposed to have fun today not fight over whether James is a prat or not", said Alice, trying to keep the peace.

"Fine" said Lily and Lydia in unison.

Filch checked to see if there names were on the list and once he saw them let them out. They walked out of the castle, enjoying their day of freedom.

Once in Hogsmeade, they headed towards the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. When they reached there, Lydia entered first, with Alice and Lily on her heels. As soon as she got inside everyone screamed, "Surprise!"

A smile grew on Lydia's face when she realized that the party was for her. Her birthday wasn't actually till next week, so she hadn't expected anything.

"Surprised?" asked Alice.

"Very", replied Lydia.

"Lets cut the cake now", suggested Lily.

Someone brought the cake towards the middle of the room, and placed it on the table. Everyone sang, as Lydia blew out the candles and cut the cake, giving Alice and Lily, the first (and second) bit of the cake.

Some people started dancing in the middle of the room, while others started eating.

Sirius walked over to Lydia and said, "Let's dance", holding out an arm.

"What the hell?" she said shrugging and walked on to the dance floor.

Someone tapped her on the back, and she looked behind to see Paul Jordan standing there.

"So…would you like to dance?" he asked her.

"Umm...no thanks", she replied.

"Come on, just one little dance with your boyfriend"

"Excuse me? I don't have a boyfriend"

"Yes you do. Me."

"You're not my boyfriend"

"But you went to Slughorns party with me"

"We went on one date! One date does not mean that we are in a relationship".

"You didn't even give me a chance"

"Look, I don't want to be your girlfriend, okay?"

"This is all because of Potter isn't it? You won't give anyone else a chance because you want to be with him!"

"What? I do not want to be Potter's girlfriend either"

"I'm going to kill him!! No one makes designs on my girl!"

"I am _not_ your girl! I am my own person!"

Unfortunately Paul wasn't listening to her. He was walking towards James.

"No! Stop!" Lily shouted as she grabbed his arm. She wasn't going to let him ruin Lydia's party because he had some weird fancy that she was his girlfriend.

"Let go of me!" shouted Paul, but she ignored it. No way was she going to let a fight break out right under her nose. McGonagall could take her badge.

With one fierce tug, he pulled his arm out of her grasp and walked over to James, who was facing the other way. He tapped him on the back, and when he turned around punched him on the nose. James looked surprised for a second and then punched Paul's eye. Lily sighed, 'How the hell am I supposed to stop this?' she asked herself.

* * *

**A/n: This is my longest chapter yet!! 983 words i think!! And the chapters are going to get longer!! especially the tenth one. That ones extremly long, which is why it'll take me awhile to get it up. sorry.**

**Anyway thanks to all the reviewers:**

**asdfasfdasgd**

**Joe**

**Arjun**

**Sincos.is.the.Bomb**

**Ode to You**

Lily+James

**HarryFanatic**

**Addicted to FanFiction**

**hpandbb-forever**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

A/n: My Eid gift to you all. Your all lucky really that its Eid and I feel just because I'm gonna have a crappy one doesn't mean that I should not take advantage of the opportunity of everyone being gone clothes shopping and type this chapter. And since my exams are going on and all your really lucky that i felt guilty enough to do this. And also sorry this chapter is extremly short, it was originally much much much much longer but it wasn't actually making sense, in fact it was really stupid. Even stupider than I usually am which is saying something. Oh and I haven't yet gotten the chance to edit eveything yet but I am going to go on a serious editing spree once winter vacation starts. I hope. Anyway, a Happy Eid to everyone though it's not till two days or whatever. And an extremly early Happy christmas and Hanukkah and Quanza and well whatever religion you celebrate to everyone else.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

James, Lily and Jordan followed McGonagal to her office. The professor was furious. Her lips were a thin line and her eyes were narrowed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her so mad", wondered James, when he caught sight of her face.

Awhile earlier, for no apparent reason Jordan had tapped him on the shoulder and punched him and so of course he had to defend himself. Soon enough there was a full-blown brawl going on and than the professor was there. She escorted them all back to her office and Lily as well probably to get an unbiased account of the situation.

When they finally got there, she ushered them into her office and than went to stand behind her desk, while all three of them stood in front of it. As soon as they were all in there, she started in on them. The whole "How could you do such a thing? Shaming Hogwarts like that. You are supposed to responsible students…" bit.

When she was done, she turned to Lily and asked for an explanation. When Lily did not immediately answer James did by simply stating, "There was a fight". He may hate Jordan but he was no rat.

"I think that much was obvious!" McGonagal replied, "However, it was not your opinion that I was asking!"

Before James could say anything to make matters worse Lily said "Um...well Paul and I had an…argument of sorts…and well he thought that it was Potter's fault so he…well…he hit him…"

While Lily was explaining the circumstances James saw a surprised look pass over McGonagal's face before it returned to the stern expression that was there before and interpreted it correctly.

She was surprised because he had not been the one to start the fight. Just like everyone she believed that he was always the one to cause trouble, he was the one was to blame. If James Potter was in a room and something bad happened than it was automatically assumed that he was to blame. And this was not something that James liked. Just once couldn't he be the victim? Well, no he didn't really ever want to be a victim but still, couldn't he ever be the innocent one?

While these thoughts were running through his head McGonagal finished yelling at Jordan for "behaving childishly" as she out it and suspended his Hogsmeade privileges and leaving his house minus fifty points.

Than she turned to James and started in on him for retaliating. Which he found completely unfair, but when he tried to defend himself, McGonagal said that he was the head boy, he had to behave like a role model for all other students. After which she turned to Lily and said something along the same lines.

After a few minutes of being yelled at for not behaving as proper head students, they were dismissed without punishment.

They walked in silence until they reached their common room and were just entering their own separate rooms when Lily muttered, "Sorry"

James turned to look quizzically at her and she said, "For getting you into trouble".

He looked at her, smiled and asked, "When have I ever not been in trouble?"

At this Lily laughed slightly, and than after a moment of uneasy silence went into her room. It was not until he entered his own room did he realize that he had made Lily laugh. He, James Potter, had actually made her, Lily Evans, laugh. This was one for the papers.

* * *

A/n: Feel free to flame. I know it sucks too.


End file.
